


Christmas With The Nativity Angel

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel's first Christmas as a couple. Gabe wants to make sure Sam has a good one, and goes all out to spoil him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With The Nativity Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravyn_nevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/gifts).



> Terrible title. First time writing Sabriel. Lots of innuendo. Christmas gift for my gf Ravyn <3

Sam can feel that he’s treading on grass, slightly crunchy with frost, but dutifully keeps his eyes shut until his angel says he can look. He’s moving slowly, being careful to find his footing with each step, but the hand firmly gripping onto his won’t lead him astray. A chill wind bites at his cheeks and nose, and he’s grateful that Gabriel remembered to make him wrap up in a woolly scarf, hat and coat before zapping them off to wherever they are, even though the angel himself is impervious to cold.

“No peeking, Sam,” Gabe reminds him, and Sam rolls his eyes behind his closed lids.

“Nope, not going to,” he replies in mild indignation, though he’s growing more curious by the minute. It’s a short while longer before he feels the air in front of him grow slightly warmer and Gabriel brings him to a stop.

“Alright, hold it right there, Sammy,” the angel instructs, a hint of what could be either excitement or mischief in his voice as he maneuvers Sam just how he wants him. Then, he announces, “Now open your eyes.”

Sam does. A gasp leaves his mouth as his eyes fall on the biggest Christmas tree he’s ever seen: almost 100 metres of pine needles adorned with tinsel, baubles and warmly glowing candles as his eyes follow it upwards to the star twinkling at the top. It’s beautiful, undoubtedly, but Sam’s taken aback by the sheer _size_ of it. He’s momentarily at a loss for words, allowing Gabriel to continue.

“In honor of the not-anniversary of the time I led a bunch of shepherds to a barn in the Middle East to celebrate the birthday of a kid that had nothing to do with decorating fir trees, I give to you…a giant decorated fir tree,” he says drily, but then breaks out in a grin as he watches Sam’s face. “Merry Christmas, Sammy. Pretty sure I’m pissing off a few pagan gods by stealing their tradition, but that’s half the fun of it. I wanted you to have a proper tree this year.”

“Gabe, it’s…amazing. Thank you,” Sam says, genuinely touched by the gesture. He hadn’t thought Gabriel would have put much thought into Christmas traditions, disenfranchised as he was with the whole thing, but this was impressive. Still, looking at the short angel beside him, Sam can’t help but tease a little. “Bit on the large side, though. You sure you aren’t overcompensating for something?”

“Hey, I’m big enough in all the places it matters,” Gabe retorts, a suggestive smirk spreading over his face. “Pretty sure you know that by now, Sam.”

Sam blushes, and finds he’s actually grateful for the warmth returning to his cheeks. “Not so sure I do. Maybe you’ll have to convince me of it later.”

“Oh, so that’s what’s on your mind?” Gabe says, his grin widening. “I think I can accommodate. Just so you know though, in case this tree was giving you ideas, I’m not about to go sit on top of it. I don’t know who thought it was a good idea to decorate your tree by _impaling_ an angel on the top, but that’s just perverted.”

That makes Sam laugh. “Not saying I want you to climb on top of the tree, but since when has that been a criteria that stop you doing anything?”

Gabe shoots him a deadpan look for a second, then shrugs. “Touché. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. There’s a few things I have for you first.” He leans closer to wrap an affectionate arm around Sam’s shoulders, reaching up slightly, and gestures with the other hand for Sam to look up at the velvety night sky. Sam does, intrigued as well as moved by this whole thing. He’d never expected Gabriel to arrange a Christmas date night like this.

“Alright, you remember the part of the Nativity where there’s a star shining brightly over Bethlehem to lead the Wise Men to Jesus?” Gabriel ask, and Sam nods.

“Of course. It’s a pretty major detail.”

“Yeah, well that was all down to me. Bitch to arrange, when you have to get a supernova to happen in some distant corner of the galaxy at just the right time, and when it was for three idiots who thought gold, frankincense and myrrh were appropriate gifts for a baby, it was not worth the effort. But for someone I care about…” He snaps his fingers, and Sam blinks as he sees a sudden flash in the sky: a brilliant white light beginning to twinkle overhead. Gabriel smiles warmly. “I think I could make it happen again.”

“Gabriel…” Sam doesn’t know what to say. The star – _his_ star – far outshines anything else in the sky. It’s beyond perfect. The tree had been amazing and excessively elaborate enough, but this… “You made a star? A _whole star_ just for me?”

“Nah. Trickster, remember? I’m just faking it,” Gabriel replies, and then laughs at the look on Sam’s face. “No, just kidding. Of course I did, you idiot. You recognise the constellation it’s in?”

Sam studies it for a moment, then nods. “Orion.”

“Yep, the Hunter. Thought it seemed fitting,” the angel says, pausing for a moment as he lets that sink in. Sam’s eyes are shining, and it’s more than just a reflection of the starlight. Gabriel squeezes his shoulders tighter, loving that he can make Sam happy like this. It’s not long though before the mischievous smirk returns to his face. “Of course, it’s in Orion’s belt…and mostly I picked that spot because I like what’s under my hunter’s belt.”

His trance broken, Sam snorts, then gives an exasperated shake of his head. “Great. That was one romantic moment we were having now ruined.”

“Hey, just because I changed the tone a little, doesn’t mean it’s ruined,” Gabe retaliates, leaning in closer with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrows. “I know you’ve been thinking about it. Just because I said I don’t want the tree sticking up my ass doesn’t mean I’d object to…”

“Alright, I get the picture,” Sam says, quickly silencing him with a kiss before he can drag the tone any further into the gutter. It almost seems to take the angel by surprise, not used to being interrupted, but then he relaxes into it and kisses back passionately. When they finally part, there’s a blissed out smile on the hunter’s face. “You know I love you, right?” Sam murmurs softly, and he thinks a fleeting look of tenderness passes over Gabe’s face before the cocky grin is back in place.

“I know. I love me too. Oh, and you. I think maybe I love you even more.”

That’s probably about as sweet and romantic as he’s gonna get, and Sam smiles contentedly. “What do you say we go find somewhere more private, and a little warmer?” he whispers suggestively, and the spark in Gabe’s eyes tells him the angel likes that thought very much.

“I say great idea, but hold up. You’re still rushing, Sammy.” The puzzled look on Sam’s face quickly passes as Gabriel continues. “A couple more presents, and you’re gonna really like these. I couldn’t exactly wrap them, so…” He snaps his fingers again, and in his arms suddenly appears a little stumpy-legged, big-eared puppy.

If Sam’s face had been as bright as the sun already, it lights up like a supernova. “Wait…a dog? We have a dog?”

“Dog _s._ Thought just one might get a little lonely with you being away on hunts so much, so…” He hands over Puppy One to Sam, which yaps happily and gives an enthusiastic wag of its tail, then with another snap of the angel’s fingers, a brown and black ball of fluff appears in his arms. “Here. We’ve got a German Shepherd to go with the corgi. Big and little. Because…y’know. I think the two kinda go together.”

Sam laughs, but he can’t think of anything in the world that would make him happier. “Gabe, thank you. So much. Seriously, this is perfect. I never thought I’d have a good Christmas, but this…”

Gabe cuts him off with a wave of his hand, trying to act nonchalant, but Sam can tell he’s getting a little emotional too. “Alright, let’s not get too mushy in front of the dogs,” the angel says, petting the very content looking German Shepherd pup he’s still cradling. “We need to go find that private place you were talking about for that.”

“You got anywhere in mind?”

The mischievous spark glints brighter Gabe’s eyes. “Actually, I do. But it’s time to close your eyes again, Sam.”

With warmth spreading through him from top to toe despite the fierce cold, Sam obediently does.


End file.
